epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BasaltWolfED145RS/Official Wiki Tournament Round 1 Battle 4: BasaltWolf vs RespectThePixel
It's time for the 4th round of the 2nd Official Wiki Rap Tournement ! RespectThePixel battles BasaltWolf to see if not only he can go on to the next round, but also if he can avenge his father NightHawk9001 from the last tournement! Which one of these 2 users will go on? Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qATMuHFhpKA EPIC RAP BATTLES OF...eh you know what, fuck the whole intro thingie. Who needs it anyways? BasaltWolf: Hey guys, HyperJacob96 here ready to kick some ass! I’m gonna Diss RespectThePixel and leave him far into the past! I’ve heard you’re decent at rapping, but you think you can beat me? Let me say this RTP, I’ll take my victory, and make you history! Your father couldn’t beat me, I doubt his son will do any better Cause I’m erasing you pixel by pixel, leaving you down inside the nether! You’re called the Batsquid, but you’re no different from the squids I’ve killed I’m pretty surprised came to battle me, cause like them, you are unskilled Don’t try saying something about my low success, it’s more than what you got. A beyblade up against a pony? The pain I’ll bring will hurt a lot. I’ve got better things to do than battle you on this wiki So I’ll put a line under your “T”, and make you R.I.P Pixel: Make overused jokes all you want, doesn't cause harm to me, Ponies to puny Beyblades? Let's see how you like the elements of harmony! Nobody considers you chat mod, you could say the same about me, But I got 2 admins on my side, right after Shoop, you see? Just like the intro you made, fuck you, you've got no talent, You may have killed the bird, but now you'll get the talons! Voice doesn't matter about the battle, your lines are simply still shit, Bring your wolf pack here, and face the wrath of the squids! "It's been a while", and it's definitely "not your best," I've seen better from YTK, it's still an easy test. Quit smoking bathsalts, Basalt, and don't get too Hyper, Jacob, Crank my amp to 96, I'm Wolfing you down, for the sake of... BasaltWolf: Go and make your “Pixel Raps for hire”, you’ll be requesting one yourself Your reasoning for the Pixel Rap: “I lost badly to Wolf!” Speaking of 2 people, last time, I beat your father with 12 vs 2 votes Think you can still beat me? Better give up all of your hopes Obviously my wolf pack would slaughter you, squids don’t do shit in Minecraft. You’ll never have power in your life, at least I was a moderator of Chat I let you have the advantage of you writing your verse last But yet even with that, I’m still kicking your ass! Look at the comments, nobody’s said that you’re winning, I’ll give you a beating, and leave your head spinning All of your attacks have been missing, My rhymes have been killing, you could never beat the storm I’ve been bringing Just to be kind, I admit your rapping was somewhat good But yet, losing to me runs in your family’s blood! Pixel: That's where the bloodline ends, I'm making you bleed as well, Takin' you down, listen to your sound, not the Nether, just plain hell! Now come on, Wolf, this is insanity, you don't have my courage, You can't rhyme at all, this is your fall, facing epic burnage. You got clones as imaginary friends 'cause you don't have any at all, Call me FoxMcCloud, I'm avenging my father, Wolf, prepare to get mauled. Comments show I'm losing, but the polls are poll-ar opposites, Watch me own your ass to the ground, you'll need medical attention, lots of it! Now go to your room and play with your Beyblades, This is just lame, Jake, but now you've put me in a pixelated rage! Basalt's been broken, your raps are crazier than the ERB Forums, And on this wiki, well, all I have to say is: "...boredom..." Who Won? BasaltWolf RespectThePixel Category:Blog posts